


Playing with Fire

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake x Ruby, F/F, Fashion AU, Freezerburn - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Photoshoot AU?, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby and Blake are there too, Velvet Scarlatina - Freeform, Velvet does the photography, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss is a Fashionista AU, Weiss is always famous in my fics, Weiss x Yang, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang walks by and Weiss decides she needs her in a photoshoot, Yang x Weiss, ish, ruby x blake, she's also a music mogul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Music and fashion mogul Weiss Schnee has just about given up hope on this photoshoot succeeding... until a fiery blonde girl and her friends walk by and save the day. Freezerburn with a side of Ladybug.





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A little Freezerburn never hurt anybody!

This photoshoot would certainly be the death of Weiss Schnee. Was being on a magazine cover really worth this gigantic headache? Wardrobe issues, camera problems, and now her last model had canceled. Shooting photos for her album cover had not been anywhere near this much hassle.

  
She needed a moment away from the noise, so she walked down the beach where her photoshoot was apparently no longer happening. Breathing in the salty sea air was refreshing, and not hearing this person or that one in her ear at all times was lovely. She would have to reschedule again, and it was difficult enough to get a crew together.

  
But finding Velvet Scarlatina with a moment of free time was nearly impossible, and Weiss would only allow Velvet to capture her in photographs. The rabbit girl took the best pictures, hands down. There was no contest, really.

  
She saw a small group of girls walking down the beach. They weren't dressed for the beach, so they must be just passing by... "HEY!" She called out to them. The tallest one, a blonde with a fierce mane of hair, looked her way first. "This might sound weird, but I need some models for a photoshoot. Would you ladies be interested?"

  
A girl with black hair and cat ears answered first. "What's the pay?"

  
"You'll all get a check in the mail! My crew will see to that!" Weiss answered. The cat girl's ears twitched. The shorter girl with the red-tipped bob of black hair had stars in her eyes.

  
"OH, MY GODS! YOU'RE WEISS SCHNEE!" Weiss thought the girl might faint.

  
"I certainly am! The models for my new fashion line never showed, and it's hard to get my favorite photog for these shoots. I need three ladies, and you three just saved my shoot!" Weiss tried to talk to all of them at once, but the blonde commanded her attention. Her soft lilac eyes and her glorious golden hair had stolen Weiss's eyes. "I should ask for your names, I suppose..."

  
"Ruby Rose, Miss Schnee! I love all of your music more than words can explain..." The redhead beamed, the stars in her eyes turning to hearts.

  
"Thank you so much! You're too kind!"

  
"This is my girlfriend Blake! She's the cutest cat in the world, and the cutest girl too!" Ruby beamed again, introducing the black-haired beauty. Weiss nodded politely and turned her attention back to the blonde.

  
"Name's Yang. Your music gives me life, and I would absolutely adore modeling your clothes. Especially if it gets me laid... I MEAN PAID!!" Yang blushed ten shades of red at her slip. "I'm so sorry. You're just so incredibly beautiful in person. The photos never do you justice..."

  
"Yeah, my sister here has a thing for girls with white hair," Ruby fanned the flames of Yang's embarrassment. Weiss giggled at them.

  
"So, let's make our way back to the camera crew. Miss Scarlatina is running short on time.

  
"Velvet Scarlatina is your photog?! Her photos are in every magazine ever!" Blake cheered. Weiss led the three girls back to her waiting camera crew. The three of them got fitted for shiny new pieces in Weiss's Autumn collection.

  
Blake wore a stunning purple suit and tie. Ruby got a casual set, luckily for her. She wasn't much for snazzy dresses. Speaking of snazzy, Yang found herself wearing a stunning gold evening gown trimmed with light purple.

  
"Wow, Yang! It's like that dress is made for you!" Blake complimented.

  
"I could say the same about that suit, Blake!" Yang replied. Weiss could hardly take her eyes away from this girl. What was it about this blonde that had her so hypnotized?

  
The photoshoot went over without a hitch. Weiss signed an autograph for Ruby, and Velvet signed one for Blake. Weiss asked if she could speak to Yang alone, and the two of them walked down the beach.

  
"You looked amazing in my clothes today, Yang. I'm so happy you three came along when you did," Weiss told her, blushing the entire time. Yang grinned.

  
"Hey, now I'll be famous! Can't complain about that!" Yang bragged. Weiss giggled.

  
"So... would you like to have coffee with me sometime?" Yang stopped mid-step, trying to process what she'd just heard. Did Weiss Schnee, music mogul and fashion queen extraordinaire, just ask her out?

  
"I... would love to, actually," Yang finally replied. Weiss had to resist the urge to jump and cheer. She tapped her Scroll to Yang's, exchanging their information. "Text me when you're free, I guess?" She blushed, and Weiss could no longer take it. She hugged Yang tightly, making her blush even brighter. "Are you okay?"

  
"You're just so gorgeous! I didn't want to kiss you without permission, so a hug was the best option..." Weiss blushed now.

  
"I wouldn't mind if you kissed me..." Yang replied. Weiss stammered before planting a soft kiss on Yang's lips. She stayed there for a long moment before Yang kissed back. "Mmm, so maybe this photoshoot _will_ get me laid!" Yang said with a smirk.

  
"I don't know about all that, but I definitely like the idea of kisses and coffee. Gods, your hair is the best!" Weiss ran her fingers through Yang's fiery mane. The two of them walked back up the beach to a nearby coffeehouse.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Playing with Fire' by BLACKPINK
> 
> I hope I put some of you guys on to some good songs with these fics. I name all my fics after tunes.
> 
> Anyway Freezerburn and Ladybug are always fun to write.


End file.
